One Afternoon in the Room of Requirement
by In The Mix
Summary: Harry seeks refuge only to find Fred and George. Ron and Hermione want a little get away from Harry.How will these adventures change their lives? Four shots featuring yaoi, hentai, slight incest and threesomes... first 3 chaps under reconstruction soon!
1. Harry's adventure into the room

The lunch bell rang.

Harry gathered his books so fast he was a blur and did a sort of run walk out of Umbridge's class. He, Ron and Hermione were all relieved when they were a good flight of stairs below their awful teacher who had decided today was the day she would be taking house points away if she saw anyone who looked like they might start trouble (Fred and George already had 50 points apiece taken away that day).

Ron and Hermione were getting back to their normal state and started to argue once again about S.P.E.W. and Harry was just not in the mood to hear it once again for the hundredth time so he stormed away without saying a word.

As Harry was stomping around the castle moodily, he remembered a place where he could have some alone time and relax. He was stunned he hadn't thought of it earlier but now it made so much sense! He ran all the way down to the room of requirement.

When he finally arrived at his destination he walked across a spot in front of the wall three times thinking, _I need a place to relax and maybe have some fun that will take my mind off what's going on for a little while._ As he thought it a door appeared out of no where and he walked in and closed the door behind him.

He couldn't comprehend what he saw at first but then all of a sudden he took it all in and was in shock. He saw two naked people who were making out and on the verge of having some serious looking sex and noticed that they were identical in everything and he did mean _everything_ even the masks they were both wearing that looked like a perfect copy of his face.

Borrowing a line from Ron he said "What the bloody hell is going on?" Both of the people in the masks looked up and from what Harry could tell were shocked that some had gotten into the Room of Requirement with out their permission. They looked at each other and as though they were communicating they slowly took off their masks. Once he saw the red hair before he saw their faces he knew who they were, it was Fred and George Weasley.

"Hi, Harry, I bet this looks really weird." Fred murmured.

"Yeah, but we can explain." George said nervously.

"Go on then, explain yourselves." Harry said frantically as his heart was beating rapidly because he had been dreaming of doing what he saw happening, except without the masks, for months now.

"You see, well, umm –er—we kind of sorta…" George began.

"Have been dreaming of having some fun in bed with you for awhile now and decided that if we couldn't have you that we would do the next best thing, so that's what we hot I mean got here." Fred finished in a very shaky voice. Harry's heart soared but he must have had an odd look on his face because all of a sudden the twins were starting to blather out apologies but Harry stopped them half way through them by saying "It's okay guys because I've had a sort of crush on you both for months now but-" he stopped abruptly when he saw the utter joy upon the twins faces but he said " you guys we can discuss this later but I really need to relax because lately everything bad it seems have been dumped on my shoulders and I really can't take it so if you will, I need to relax." The twins suddenly look as if they had hatched a plan that he may or may not like.

"We can help you relax, mate," George said wickedly, moving closer to Harry.

"Yeah, we can help you really relax if you let us," Fred said in the same tone as his brother but unlike his brother moved behind him and put his arms around Harry's waist. George moved in front of him and put his eyes level with Harry's.

"All you have to do is say yes." George whispered onto Harry's soft lips. Harry gulped but at the same time shivered out of anticipation because he then whispered back the only that could came to mind and that was "yes."

Then George kissed Harry tenderly on the lips, while from behind Fred started taking off Harry's robes and then his shirt. George started to kiss Harry's cheek, then neck, then collar bone when he finally decided to work his way down to his nipple and play there for awhile and let Fred do what he was going to do.

Fred started to massage Harry's back while whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Fred was working lower and lower until he reached Harry's waistband, George seemed to have noticed his twins dilemma and started to unzip Harry's pants but was encountering some difficulties seeing as Harry had a large penis that was now fully erect and was pushing on the zipper making it hard to unzip. Finally George was able to pull Harry's pants down and off. He then started to stroke Harry's large hard dick. He traced his shaft for awhile and was playing with Harry's fore skin and testicles when he decided he wanted to do more.

"I'm going to have fun, may I?" George said as he put his mouth closer and closer to Harry's throbbing cock. Harry who could hardly keep himself from moaning from joy was biting his lip and could only nod. George then licked his lips lowered his head and began to suck Harry's. He was slowly but surely taking more and more of Harry and started to bite and lick gently as moved up and down on Harry's member. Harry let out a small moan as George started to move faster and faster. George could now reach the base of his penis and was deep throating Harry, it was the most wonderful thing he ever felt and was starting to thrust his pelvis into George's mouth so hard that George had to hold onto Harry's thighs which only seemed to turn Harry more on.

Harry thought it couldn't get any better but just then Fred had enough of just rubbing Harry's back with just his hands and started rubbing his erect penis on Harry's buttocks and around the rim of his tight little butt hole, making little circles around it with the tip of his very hard and ready cock. Then Harry gave a loud audible moan and started chanting, "Yes, yes, oh fuck, yes, I'm going to cum." Harry felt as if he were about to burst from sheer pleasure, he felt he was about to cum, he was so close.

Harry was about to peak when George and Fred stopped, leaving Harry with a dick that was throbbing so hard he thought he was going to die if someone didn't do something about so he was about to grab himself just to make it stop when the twins grabbed both his hands and said "We want to have some fun with you Harry, but for that one of us has to enter you and you one of us or else we'll stop, and make sure you can't finish yourself of either, so what do you say?" Harry didn't want this to ever stop and his need had become so great he just nodded vigorously hoping they would get back what they were doing. Fred said "Okay Harry, I'm going to enter you after you enter George, warning you though it might hurt at first when I do first get inside you."

"Whatever you say" Harry said in a thready voice, at this point his cock was throbbing so hard and the thought of losing his virginity at last with the men he had been having fantasies about for the last few months he could barely stand it anymore. So when George bent down on to his arms and legs and waggled his butt and said "come on Harry I'm ready for y-"He was cut off by Harry thrusting his long penis into George with all his might. He moved in and out so fast with long hard strokes that he shuddered with delight. It felt so good that George tried to reach his fully erect cock but Harry pushed his hand away seeming to deny George this pleasure but then Harry started to play with George's shaft with his hand, moving in time with his own thrusts that were becoming harder and faster if that were even possible. George let out a whimper because of how Harry had found his G-spot and was pounding into it with out relent so that a warm feeling was starting to build up inside him.

At this Fred with out warning plunged into Harry's ass and began pounding fiercely. Harry let out a cry at the unexpected pained but that cry soon turned into a moan of pleasure when Fred had found what seemed to a magic spot that he kept boring into. Fred could not remember the last time he fucked any one like this and yelled out "This is so fucking hot and feels so good, Harry I swear you're a natural at this." They were all pounding into each other very hard and quickly, each finding the others spot so that their breathing soon changed and became pants.

"I'm…..going ….to….cum….soon…keep….it…up…Harry."

"Me….to…..Fred a little harder"

"Oh my god….oh my god…..one ……more ….thrust."

They all came screaming and pouring their seed all over each other. Harry filling George's ass to the brim with his sperm, while Fred filling Harrys and George all over Harry's hand and his own chest. They all panted and looked at each other smiling, thinking about what they had just done.

"Thank you guys for everything." Harry said while cleaning himself with towels that the Room had provided.

"Our pleasure," replied Fred and George at the same time.

"Anytime you want to do this again, mate."

"Yeah, we'll be more than willing."

Harry being the first one clean left first and was feeling in such a good mood that when he would finally rejoin Ron and Hermione at their next lesson he wouldn't even mind if they would be doing their love hate arguing and he started to wonder when they'd finally get together. At that thought the one of the walls in the room seemed to dissolve. Harry's eyesight seemed to blur at what he saw but as Harry's vision cleared he couldn't believe his eyes. "What the bloody hell?" Ron then exclaimed.


	2. Ron and Hermione's adventure

Ron and Hermione followed Harry out of their Defense Against The Dark Arts class as fast as they could. They went out as fast as they could though not because they hated Umbridge (which they did with a passion) but because they were preparing to take their relationship one step further. They had it all planned out, all they had to do was get rid of Harry for the afternoon and once he was out of sight run straight for the Room of Requirement.

Ron and Hermione put their plan in action when they were a full flight below their class.

"God that Umbridge treats us like we're house elves, I swear!" Ron complained loudly. Ron saw Harry tense up for Harry knew what was about to happen.

"Ron! That's the same attitude against house elves that made me create S.P.E.W. I can't believe you actually say these types of things!" Hermione argued back. They knew they had Harry now, Ron was about to retort back when Harry stormed off with out saying a word. Once Ron and Hermione saw him turn a corridor they ran off as fast as they could to the seventh floor where they walked three times past the wall thinking _we need a private room that has everything we need for our first time. _The door suddenly appeared and they rushed in hastily slamming the door shut.

The room was filled to the brim rose petals and scented candles. In the center of the room there was an enormous bed covered in red and black silk that looked like it could hold ten people.

Ron and Hermione jumped excitedly on the bed and on the pillow they found spells for various things like an anti-pregnancy charm or a simple spell to make lube. Hermione looked these over and said "Useful."

Ron just stared as Hermione cast the anti-pregnancy charm. When she finished she looked back up at Ron who looked a little nervous so she said in a slightly shaky voice "Are you ready?" Ron only nodded and that was all they needed.

Ron grabbed Hermione by the waste and pulled her close to him. He lowered his head and was met half way Hermione and they started to kiss passionately. Their tongues were exploring each others mouth, licking everything they could reach. While they were kissing their hands started to undress each other. Hermione was unbuttoning Ron's shirt and pushing it off him as he was pulling up her shirt, once it was over her head he fumbled with her bra until it to was off. They pushed their naked upper bodies together desperate for the skin contact.

Ron suddenly had an enormous erection and Hermione suddenly became wet. They decided to take off their own pants and when they were done they just stared at each other. Neither had ever seen a naked person of the opposite sex before and it was thrilling. Ron noticed how Hermione's breast raised up and down with each breath and looked like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen while Hermione noticed how Ron's narrow hips had a shadow cast upon them by his well endowed penis that stood up very straight.

For the longest time it seemed they just stared at each other but then Ron made the first move. He reached toward Hermione and laid her down so her back was on a bunch of pillows and her legs were bent. He spread open her legs and looked for several moments before he lowered his head and to Hermione it looked as if he were about to kiss her there as he did her mouth but instead he lick around her opening, teasing her. He kept licking just enough so he was just on the outside but then without warning he stuck his whole tongue into her vagina and began to explore like he had done when they were making out, licking every nook and cranny he could find. Every different place brought a new and erotic sound from Hermione's lips. Hermione was experience something like she never experienced before, not long after Ron entered his tongue into her did a warmth start to build up inside her and then Ron found a spot that mad Hermione give a moan of pleasure and decided that that's where he was going to suck. He started to suck so hard that soon Hermione was overwhelmed with pleasure that she had to scream it out when she finally came, her body thrusting with each of his sucks and she knew as long as he was sucking she would feel this way.

Ron finally stopped, his mouth filled with her juices. He moved up her body and kissed her passionately so she may taste herself like he had done. When all the juices had left his mouth he looked into her eyes and lowered his lower body so his wand and two remember alls were sitting on her abdomen. He moved them so they were just above her; he then painstakingly slow penetrated her and began to dig into her. She was tight that it made his body feel so amazing, when he reached the end he began to move back out and then back in, gradually his thrusts became harder and faster. While Hermione let out moans of pleasure she was feeling Ron let out grunts. Hermione thrust with all her might and they found a rhythm between them so that while on was at their height so was the other. Hermione's paced changed and so did Ron's. "I'm going to cum-" Hermione came screaming, her body spasming around Ron's who let out a cry and he came to, letting his cum fill Hermione so much it overflowed onto the bed.

They were both so exhausted that they both collapsed and layed down next to each other. Ron was still sheathed inside Hermione when they both laughed. Ron said "that was amazing, you are amazing! I wonder what would happen if any one ever knew" Hermione was about to reply that no one had to know when one of the walls disappeared. They were both shocked and only stared for a bit when Ron exclaimed to Harry "What the bloody hell?"


	3. True feelings revealed

Sorry it took so long to update, I have been really busy and I couldn't decide on how to move forward, so enjoy.

* * *

"What the bloody hell?" Ron exclaimed again but his question was followed by silence. Everyone just stared at each other for a minute but the bell rang to go to their next class and they started getting dressed quickly.

For the rest of the day Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't speak to each other and this was extremely difficult seeing as they had most if not all of their classes together but they some how managed. They also managed to not be caught staring at each other with interest and there was interest as Ron thought of what it would like to be gay, Hermione of going with two guys at once and Harry of ponies (1) and doing it with his best friend Ron even though this was a thought he had tried to get rid of many months ago.

The day passed and everyone noticed the rift that seemed to divide the trio randomly. Everyone was wondering what was going on and no one noticed that the Weasley twins were the only ones who didn't seem interested. They also didn't notice when Fred and George stared at Harry and Hermione for long periods of time.

The day was at an end so Harry went to the common room but when he got there he didn't feel like being near people so he went up to go to the fifth years bed chamber to be alone but when he got there he found Ron laying on his bed staring at some dust that was floating overhead. Harry noticed how handsome his friend looked as the full moon's beams shined down on him, casting shadows in certain places so he didn't notice that Ron was naked and his seven inches of glory was exposed for the world to see until he got to his own bed.

Ron didn't seem to notice Harry until Harry was wearing only his pajama bottoms, clearly getting ready for bed. Ron saw how Harry's chest and abs were perfectly sculpted. Ron looked a little further down and couldn't tear his gaze away from the thin line of hair that started a little below his belly button and disappeared beneath the cloth. He couldn't help but picture what Harry looked like below that cursed piece of cloth and let out a little moan.

At the sound of the moan Harry looked up to see his best friend looking at him with a partly erect penis. Luckily for him the moonlight made everything look black and white so Ron didn't notice when Harry blushed crimson scarlet.

"Ummm, Harry could we talk?' Ron asked nervously.

"Sure I guess so." Harry replied gloomily expecting his friend to be mad about not telling him about being gay or sleeping with not one but two of his brothers.

"How do you know if you're gay?" Ron asked his hand was literally trembling. Harry was so surprised he was silent for a few minutes while noticing that Ron looked kind of cute when he was nervous.

"For me it was having fantasies about men and finding myself randomly checking them out." He silently added _like having multiple fantasies with you and I having passionate sex and praying you have the same dreams._

"Oh, so who have you had fantasies about?" Ron knew it was a personal question but at that moment he didn't care because at that moment he knew he wanted Harry more than he ever wanted Hermione and needed to know if he had a chance.

"Well the twins obviously, I actually had those fantasies because I knew that the ones I really wanted to act out on were impossible because they were about-"Harry stopped abruptly because he was about to tell his best mate a secret that would ruin their friendship.

Ron needed to know who they were about so he asked in a desperate voice, "About who Harry? I really need to know, I promise I won't hold it against you but I really need to know." His voice had cracked at the end because he was so desperate.

Harry decided Ron needed to know so he whispered "You."

It was so low that Ron couldn't hear what he said so he told Harry, "I couldn't hear you mate."

This time spoke a little louder so Ron could hear and Ron couldn't believe his ears and Ron said "Come again?"

Harry lost his temper and stood up yelling "You, Ron, I have been having fantasies of us making sweet love and just plain fucking! It's you Ron that make my passions rise above all others! It's you Ron who I really wanted to lose my virginity with! You who I've loved since I was twelve and you saved me from the Dursley's! Ron it's you who were the one who made me realize I was gay!" Tears were streaming down Harry's face as he was yelling this because it was such a relief to get this off his chest and yet such sadness because he knew Ron would probably never speak to him again.

Harry went to his bed and shut the curtains, surprised that no one had heard them downstairs. Once the curtains were closed he lay down and silently began to cry. He began to think and it became so deep he didn't hear as Ron pulled the curtains away enough to get into Harry's bed and closed them again. Ron began to crawl over to Harry and before Harry could notice he was in the bed, Ron gave Harry a kiss on the lips. Ron started to pull away when Harry grabbed his arm and started to kiss him back.

Ron leaned into the kiss but it was still a sweet innocent kiss, just two pairs of lips touching and so much emotion exchanging. Harry got to his knees and put his arms around Ron so they could be closer. They eventually pulled away and Harry said "So you apparently don't hate me." This brought a small laugh from Ron's lips and they were back to kissing.

Harry gently pushed Ron down so Harry was basically lying on top of him. Ron started to pull Harry's bottoms off but Harry stopped him.

"No we will not go all the way tonight but I will give you a gift." Harry said this as his body wriggled against Ron, going lower and lower until Harry's face was an inch above Ron's penis that was now fully erect.

Harry started to fondle Ron's testicles with his hand, gently stroking and playing with the velvety texture only found on that area of the body. Ron's eyes were closed and was so shocked when he felt a warm wetness that felt like nothing he ever experienced before close over his strong dick.

Ron's eyes shot wide open and saw Harry with his mouth covering about half of him and emerald eyes staring into Ron's brown ones. After Harry caught sight of Ron's eyes he began moving up and down, trying to imitate what George had done earlier with out much success. Harry tried to deep throat to soon and ended up not being able to control his gag reflex and pulled off Ron quickly so he wouldn't throw up on his best friend.

Harry threw up a little on his sheets but cleaned it up with a spell he had learned recently so it wasn't perfect but there wasn't vomit anywhere and it didn't smell. Ron pat Harry on the back and said "That was amazing Harry, thank you." Ron pecked Harry on the cheek and went to his own bed because he could tell Harry wanted to be alone after that.

"We can try again another day," Harry said and then hastily added, "If you want to I mean."

Ron's eyes widened and just nodded climbing into his bed. Both of the guys were asleep by the time the rest of their room mates entered the room. They wondered why Harry's curtains were drawn all the way and why Ron was sleeping all natural with a smile on his face.

* * *

(1) I know it's random but I was attempting to be funny.

I will have the others in the next chapter but I felt like updating with out expending all my effort plus I'm not sure on how to do the next part anyway and ideas are most welcome and so are comments. I am on summerbreak so I hope I will update sooner than I did last time.


	4. Library Mishaps and The End

**A/N:** Well here is the last chapter for this story. If you ever get an UPdate from this it's due to me either re-writing a chapter so it works better, I mean I looked at how much my writing has changed and I can't believe how much better it could have been but then again I started this when I was fifteen and I'm ending it on my seventeenth birthday! Yes that is why I postponed this chapter so long! I wanted to end my first fanfic on my birthday to mark the momentous, well at least to me, occasion. The only other reason is if I for some reason decide to do a sequel and I'll let you know if I do.

Warning: People are out Out of character and it's way different from other chapters. It's not rape but it seems that way until a little later on. Trust me I didn't go _that_ out of character. Anyways yeah...

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter four

That night Hermione couldn't sleep. Her thoughts turned to the fantasy of having a ménage a tois with the twins. Earlier she had written some of her fantasies out so they would hopefully stop but upon completion she immediately threw them away as to not be embarrassed if she were to be caught with them. Now instead of attempting to lie in bed for hours to get a restless shut eye she decided to make good use of the time and went to study in the library secretly so she could redirect her thoughts to something more constructive.

Hermione constantly checked over her shoulder to see if anyone was following her to the library and let out a sigh of relief when she thought she was in the clear. As Hermione slumped over the moon lit desk she felt herself get hit by a stupefy charm.

Surprise clearly showed on Hermione's face as she felt two pairs of strong calloused hands blind fold her and tie her hands behind her back, all the while the hands caressed her body causing her to shiver. Finally when she was securely tied and in her attackers power they released the charm causing her to slump down against the table leg.

When Hermione composed herself she said in a begging voice. "Please tell me who you are please! I'm sorry if I did something wrong but please let me go!"

In response all Hermione heard was two identical chuckles as her clothes were magically removed. Hermione knew where this was going and tears started to fall down her face until she felt two hands, one belonging to each attacker, on her large and soft breasts causing her nipples to harden. The hands felt exactly the same in every way and she only knew of two people who would fit this profile.

"Fred? George? What are you doing to me? Aren't I your friend?" Hermione asked solemnly.

"Oh, we're your friends. We're your friends-" one started.

"...who are going to make your fantasies-" the other continued.

"become reality!" They finished in unison while simultaneously pulled apart Hermione's legs and stuck a finger in either her vagina or ass. Hermione screamed at the unexpected invasion. She didn't notice at first that she couldn't close her legs and were stuck open, exposing her pink swollen pussy and puckered little ass hole to the world.

Hermione trashed around as each finger began to move around, trying to prepare her for what was to come. Eventually more fingers were added and Hermione's juices started flowing, trickling down her thighs only to be caught by one of the twin's hand and added to lubricate her virgin hole.

Hermione was pleading for them to stop the entire time. Finally after the third finger was added to each entrance the twins responded to her when the twin in front of her finally said harshly, "Shut up whore. We're doing exactly as you wanted."

"Didn't your little slut fantasy have us fucking your brains out while you were unable to fight back?"

"Didn't you write that you wanted us to talk dirty to you while using you any way we pleased?"

"To come so deep inside you and so much that no matter how hard you tried you couldn't possibly be filled any more." With each jibe the twin behind her thrust his fingers in deeper and more harshly.

The twin in front of her pulled his fingers out and was doing something she so wished she could see but it wasn't necessary as the twin behind her said, "George, what's taking so long with that dildo-" Now identified as Fred was cut off when a ten inch bumpy dildo was harshly thrust into her waiting cavern and George began to pump it at a fast rate. Hermione screamed from both extreme pain and pleasure as it was thrust all the way in and drawn slowly back out to the tip only to be rammed back in.

"You like that, don't you our little cunt? You're just getting off on us fucking you when you're tied and blind folded," Fred said with a happy smirk. Glad he and his brother were able to fulfill a friend's desire along with their own.

As George put a spell on the toy to move without him, Fred aligned his sizeable cock with the still tight hole and thrust in hilt deep. Hermione saw red as pain overwhelmed her and let out a whimper. Fred started to move after a minute so that he was in rhythm with the dildo. "You're little whore hole is so tight. It's just sucking me in! Ah- ah-oooo... yeah... such a warm, tight little slut."

Meanwhile George was helping them maneuver to their knees so that Hermione was at ninety degree angle, her face an inch away from George's throbbing erect member, begging to be swallowed.

Unexpected to Hermione, George forced her lips apart and stuck his swollen penis in her mouth, making her almost gag. "Yeah you like that? Well suck it you little cock sucking slut." Hermione started to tear up but followed his demands and bobbed her head up and down, swallowing the tip and sucked George's head, afraid to take anymore. Secretly Hermione was enjoying it.

Unsatisfied with this George gathered a handful of hair and forced Hermione to swallow the entirety of his cock. He moved her head faster and faster. Fred tried to keep up making Hermione to moan in pleasure as Fred found a pleasure spot the same time as the dildo. With a few well placed thrusts and strokes Hermione came in a screaming orgasm. Her body tightened around the dildo and Fred.

Hermione's orgasm was too much and Fred emptied his seed deep within Hermione with a loud moan of his own. Seamen dribbled down from Hermione's battered hole as Fred pulled out.

Hearing his twin cum George came as well yelling out, "Swallow it bitch, swallow all of it down your dirty fucking throat!" Satisfied with seeing Hermione trying to swallow it all he pulled out, getting partly erect once more when he saw a trail of sperm dribbling out of the side of her mouth and down her chin.

Taking the initiative George pulled out the dildo, lay on his back and guided Hermione onto his now fully re-awakened member so that his brother had full access to her tits. George thrust upwards causing Hermione to let out a moan of pleasure. She was so wet that it spilled out of her and down her thighs making them glisten in the moon's light.

Fred stood over his brother and Hermione and grabbed her bouncing breasts, placed his hard cock between them and then squeezed it between the two soft mounds with pert nipples. Everyone's thrusts were synchronized and soon Hermione tightened around George's cock with a scream of ecstasy causing him to violently release his seed deep in her womb. Fred grunted and then came all over Hermione's chest, leaving her with a pearl necklace.

After everyone caught their breath Fred and George took off the blind fold and restraints on Hermione and preformed scorgify on everyone.

Hermione just smiled when she could finally see both twins and said, "Thank you… I-I've been wanting that for awhile now… h-how'd you know? And how'd you know where I was? I thought no one was following me."

"That's easy!"

"We read your stories…"

"…And saw your looks of longing…"

"So we thought we'd help you out!"

"We're glad you liked it!"

"Plus you may have been looking behind you but…"

"You never looked above you!"

"We met an interesting block who claimed to be some sorta ninja from somewhere in Japan…"

"Though he had blond hair and blue eyes…"

"And wore orange... cheery mate though with freakish amounts of stamina." Both got a lustful glint in their eyes thinking about him.

"But anyways he taught us to walk on walls and ceilings using magic!" The lustful glint turned mischevious.

"That is why we're so good at not getting caught even without the map!"

Hermione looked a tad confused but fascinated at the same time but said, "Well let's go back to our common room and if you ever want to do that again just let me know next time… 'kay?"

"Deal!" both twins exclaimed.

Needless to say Hermione had an easy time sleeping when she got to her room.

The next day the entire Great Hall was surprised to see Harry and Ron walk in together, hands intertwined and giving each other loving looks. They were shocked however when they walked out of the Great Hall to see Hermione in a grope session between none other than the infamous Weasley twins.

The End

* * *

**A/N:** And that's a wrap! Thank you for reading this to the end! I'm really appreciative to all who have stuck with story through the years despite my lack of UPdates and I want to say thank you. I also want to give my thanks to those who decided they like my story enough to read to the end and to those who've added this story to their favs/ alerts. You guys don't know how many times it made my day to see those emails or see my story traffic do well. I really love all of you guys! Thank you thank you thank you!

I had a fun time but it's finally time to say good bye!

PS Did anyone get the Naruto reference? I'm thinking of doind a Harry Potter crossover and so maybe if I put in a reference here I could tie the two stories together at least a little XP


End file.
